Bed time
by Truepoint Wolfhowl
Summary: Naruto can't sleep


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Hush, little baby. **

**Sorry it took a long time to write but having indian blood and being taught indian honor by my grand dad means that I had to uphold my honor by not writing for awhile since I was dumb enough to say dare in a truth or dare game. So here is a sasunaru oneshot. **

**Bed time **

**A blond boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto tossed and turned in his king size bed. He growled as he tried to get comfortable. Everything he tried, he can't get to sleep. Sighing in frustration, he left his room and patted down the hall and stopped in front of a door. He lifted his hand to push open the door but hesitated. Squaring his shoulders, he pushed the door open and peeked in at the sleeping form on the bed. Sa-Sasuke. He called out. The form on the bed shifted. Sasuke, wake up. He called a little louder. Sasuke turned and covered his head with the sheets. Naruto huffed and padded to the bed. He leaned down so his mouth was close to Sasuke's ear and screamed. "Get up teme!!!!" Sasuke's body tensed as Naruto's voice rang through his ear. He gritted his teeth as he sat up and leveled a fierce glare at the blond. "What do you want now Usuratonkachi." He growled. Naruto looked to the floor as he shuffled his feet. "I can't sleep." "Try some warm milk, it'll help." Sasuke said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Tried that, and the sheep thing, counting stars too." Naruto said. "What do you want me to do? Ain't gonna spar with you like last night." Sasuke said as he yawned into his hand. Naruto gave a sheepish smile. "Well, er, you see. I, I was wondering if you'll um." Naruto couldn't finish. He was too embarrassed to say what he wanted. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well dobe, spit it out." Naruto balanced from side to side as he stammered out the words. "C-could you sing me to sl-sleep." Sasuke stared at him as he watched Naruto fidget with his hands. " Is he serious." He thought to himself. He sighed and lifted up his covers. "Come on." Naruto's head shot up. Blue eyes met black as he wondered why Sasuke gave in so quickly. He half expected Sasuke to yell and chase him from the room but not this. He yelped when he was pulled into the bed and gathered to Sasuke's warm body. He felt Sasuke's hand rub gentle circles on his back as his head was gently pushed against the crook of Sasuke's neck. He felt Sasuke's vocal cords vibrate as he began to sing.**

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word, **

**Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.**

**Sasuke felt Naruto tense. "Sasuke, you ain't my mama." Naruto yelled. Sasuke huffed. "Fine, let's try it this way."**

**Hush, little baby, don't say a word,**

**Papa's going to buy you a mockingbird.**

**Naruto tensed again. He looked down at the blond hair below his chin. "What is it this time?" He asked. "You ain't my papa ether and I ain't no baby. Naruto fussed. Sasuke huffed. "I'll change it ok." Sasuke said. He was getting annoyed. Naruto nodded his head and was about to speak again when Sasuke cut him off. "If you gonna fuss about this song, you can go back to your room. "Fine." Naruto said. Sasuke began the song.**

**Hush, little dobe, don't say a word,**

**Brother's gonna buy you a mockingbird. **

**And if that mockingbird don't sing,**

**Brother's gonna buy you a diamond ring.**

"**Eeeeeewwww! What I want a ring for?" Naruto piped in. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke growled.**

**And if that diamond ring turns brass,**

**Brother's gonna buy you a looking glass.**

**And if that looking glass gets broke,**

**Brother's gonna buy you a Billy goat.**

**Sasuke felt Naruto relax.**

**And if that Billy goat won't pull,**

**Brother's gonna buy you a cart and bull.**

**And if that cart and bull turn over,**

**Brother's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.**

**Naruto's breathing leveled out. Sasuke lowered his voice. **

**And if that dog named Rover won't bark,**

**Brother's gonna to buy you a horse and cart.**

**And if that horse and cart fall down,**

**You'll still be the sweetest little dobe in town.**

**Sasuke heard soft snores and smiled. He gently ruffled Naruto's hair, positioned the covers over them and followed him into slumber land.**


End file.
